IF
by ayushina
Summary: bagaima kalau saat itu aku tak bertemu denganmu... akankah semua akan sama?  a songfic. oneshot. read and review please...


hy...

sebagai perayaan satu tahun saya terdaftar sebagai member Ffn, saya membuat satu oneshot songfic. Sebenarnya mau saya publish tanggal 11 nanti, tapi karena sepertinya tidak akan sempat. saya publish sekarang saja. semoga saja tidak terlalu gaje *garuk belakang kepala* waah... padahal kayaknya baru kemarin saya coba-coba buka ffn *smile* saya udah tua...*teriak2*

lagu IF by kana Nishino, ending song Naruto Shippuden the movie 4 : Lost tower ini cocok banget buat gambarin perasaan saya...

kalau saja waktu itu saya gak baca majalah yang nyantumin tentang situs penggemar twilight...

kalau saja waktu itu saya gak baca postingan salah satu member *yang saya lupa namanya* yang ngasih tahu tentang fanfiction.

kalau saja waktu itu saya gak bosen *kebanyakan karena gak ngerti* baca fic twilight yang english, terus nyoba buka yang bahasa indonesia...

mungkin saya gak bakalan ada disini *smile*.

padahal waktu itu pertama kali saya baca daftar ficnya, yang ada di pikiran saya adalah

"Eh... Naruto?".

waktu itu saya bukan penggemar berat Naruto, suka iya, tapi fanatik enggak. baru setelah itu saya sadari betapa biru mata Naruto *ciez* atau kelamnya mata sasu. hingga sekarang tiap liat warna orange sama gambar Naru ato Sasu, mata saya langsung 'bling-bling' sambil teriak 'kyaaa Naru!'.

huft... parah banget.

yah... maaf atas A/N yang panjang ini ! um... moga suka fic ini... terus karena ini song fic saya yang pertama, harap maklum kalau ceritanya sama sekali gak nyambung *smile*

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

song IF by Kana Nishino

Warning :

OOC,Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

_._

_.  
><em>

...IF...

By : Ayushina_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Kalau saja hujan berhenti pada hari itu,_

_Aku mungkin hanya akan berjalan melewatimu._

_._

_._

Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat terlihat berlari kecil saat rintik gerimis mulai turun dari langit. Rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi miliknya mulai berhias butiran air bening. Membuat sang pemilik berusaha memayunginya dengan telapak tangan yang tentu saja terlalu kecil untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya yang mulai basah. Di jalanan itu sama sekali tak ada tempat untuk berteduh mengingat ia berada di tepi taman yang hanya terdapat pohon-pohon kecil, yang ia yakin tak akan mampu melindunginya dari hujan deras yang sebentar lagi akan turun. Hingga sepasang mata onix itu tertuju pada sebuah kotak telepon umum yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah bangunan kotak berdinding kaca tersebut dan masuk sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Nama pemuda itu, kembali menggerutu saat memandang langit mendung yang berwarna hitam pekat. Menandakan hujan tak akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Sambil bersandar pada dinding kaca, Sasuke membuka handphone miliknya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kakak agar segera menjemputnya.

"UWAAA… DERAS SEKALI!"

Sebuah teriakan yang nyaring dari luar membuat Sasuke mendongak dan melihat sekelebatan warna orange berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah… sudah ada orang." Gerutu sosok itu sebelum mengetuk pintu kaca pelan.

"Maaf… boleh aku ikut berteduh?" Tanya sosok yang kini sudah basah kuyup. Sasuke memandangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dengan segera membuka pintu. Mempersilahkan sosok yang mengenakan jaket bertudung orange itu masuk.

"Uwah… dingin sekali. Terima kasih ya!" kata sosok itu sambil masuk dan berdiri di sisi berlawanan dari tempat Sasuke bersandar.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil kembali berkutat dengan hpnya. Hingga sebuah tetes air membasahi kotak telpon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf! Air dari kepalaku menetes terus." Kata sosok itu sambil mengusap rambutnya dan semakin merapat di sudut.

Sasuke mendongak dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih yang tak dapat ia samakan dengan apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Untuk sesaat ia tertegun saat melihat sosok yang kini melepas tudung jaketnya. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah bersedekap dan memandang keluar. Jaket orange yang dikenakannya tampak basah kuyup. Membuat lantai dibawahnya basah karena air yang terus menetes dari bajunya.

Perhatian, dia seorang gadis.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Gadis mana yang akan berteduh di dalam kotak telepon bersama dengan seorang lelaki di hari hujan seperti ini. Ok! Diluar memang sedang hujan 'sangat' deras. Tapi tak bisakah ia mencari tempat berteduh lain? Untung saja itu Sasuke. Kalau seorang om-om mesum apa jadinya? Satu kata yang ada di kepala Sasuke adalah.

Idiot.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, Brengsek." Kata gadis itu sambil berpaling menatap Sasuke. Memperlihatkan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya yang kecoklatan.

"Kalau kau berani berpikir yang macam-macam, kupastikan besok kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi." Ancam gadis itu sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Huh… seakan aku tertarik padamu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke sambil berpaling keluar. Menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Hei… teme! Aku tak akan berpikir seperti itu kalau kau tak menatapku dengan mesum." Protes gadis itu. Membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh.

Tak ada yang pernah mengatai seorang Uchiha 'brengsek' dan 'mesum' dalam satu kalimat selama ini.

"Aku tidak menatapmu dengan mesum, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hanya orang idiot yang tak mengerti tatapan mesummu, Teme!" balas gadis itu sengit.

"Berarti kau memang idiot." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"KAU…" teriak gadis itu

"Diamlah… kau berisik." Potong Sasuke sambil kembali memandang hpnya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih sempat melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan muka dengan kekanakkan.

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti sambil membunyikan klakson.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak membuka jendela mobil dan berteriak memanggilnya. Sasukepun segera membuka pintu untuk keluar sebelum terhenti saat memandang gadis berjaket orange itu tengah mendekap tubuhnya karena kedinginan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke melepas jaket jins berwarna biru yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya ke kepala si gadis.

"Pakai itu, kalau sudah selesai buang saja, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil keluar dan berlari menuju mobil sang kakak.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai saat mendengar mendengar teriakan kesal dari kotak telepon yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

.

.

_Kalau saja bus yang biasa kunaiki bisa datang tepat waktu,_

_Aku tak akan mungkin bisa bertemu denganmu._

_._

_._

Sasuke memandang arlojinya sambil menggerutu pelan. Melihat jarum jam yang ada di dalamnya semakin mendekati angka 12. ia mulai menyesal karena menolak tawaran sang kakak untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah pagi ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa bus yang biasa ia naiki akan terlambat lebih dari setengah jam.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke berpaling keluar jendela. Menatap bangunan dan pohon yang bergerak cepat saat bus melaju dengan kencang.

"UWAAA… TUNGGU!" teriak sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan bus yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah… untung keburu." Kata sebuah suara yang berdiri di samping sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menoleh sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap sosok gadis pirang berkucir dua yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Gadis berkulit tan itu ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sepasang mata sewarna sapphire itu melebar sesaat sebelum menunjuk jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"TEME!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyadari dewi keberuntungan benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu kemarin, Brengsek!" teriak gadis itu masih sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Dobe." Gumam Sasuke berusaha tak peduli.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" kata gadis itu sambil membuka tas orange miliknya. Berusaha menarik jaket berwarna biru yang entah mengapa tersengkut di dalam tasnya. Dengan geram gadis itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berusaha membuka tas dengan dua tangan.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka naiki berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis berseragam biru itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan sukses ambruk di pelukan Sasuke dan…

Cup!

Sepasang bibir bertemu. Dan dua pasang mata terbelalak lebar.

"SMA SATU KONOHA!" teriak kondektur memberitahu.

Setelah sama sekali tak ada yang beranjak, bus pun kembali melaju dengan tenang.

.

.

_Kalau saja bisa menunggu sedikit lagi, dan terdapat sedikit perbedaan, _

_Mungkin kita akan berjalan di jalur takdir yang berbeda._

_._

_._

"Ini semua salahmu, Teme!" teriak gadis pirang itu sambil berlari.

"Kenapa bisa salahku?" Tanya sosok raven yang juga berlari di sampingnya.

"kau membuatku terlewat satu blok hingga lari-lari seperti ini!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Itu gara-gara kau, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" teriak gadis itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Apa aku salah dengar? 'Kau' yang menciumku, Dobe" desisi Sasuke dingin. Menyadari ia juga kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

Keduanya terus bertengkar sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang SMA Konoha yang mulai di tutup oleh seorang penjaga.

"AAAh… Izumo-san! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari.

Keduanya sampai saat pintu gerbang sudah tertutup sempurna.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto." Kata penjaga gerbang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali iniii saja… tlong bukakan pintunya." Mohon gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Naruto samil mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Sementara Sasuke dengan cueknya bersandar pada pagar sambil bersedekap. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Namikaze Naruto… kau terlambat lagi! Dan hm… tumben sekali pangeran uchiha Sasuke kita terlambat." Kata seorang guru wanita yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… selamat pagi, A-anko sensei." Sapa Naruto dengan wajah pucat saat mengetahui guru paling killer di sekolahnya itu memandangnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku!"

3 jam kemudian…

"Dasar guru menyebalkan…" gerutu Naruto sambil menyapu kandang kelinci yang penuh kotoran.

"diam dan cepatlah bekerja." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjongkok mengelus seekor kelinci dan memberinya sepotong wortel.

"Padahal tadi kita hanya terlambat satu menit! Kenapa kita tetap dihukum?" gerutu Naruto tak terima.

"terlambat ya terlambat, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar. Membuat tiga sudut siku-siku bertengger di dahi sang gadis namikaze.

"Aku bukan dobe, namaku Namikaze Naruto, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Dan namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Ingat itu, Dobe." Balas sasuke.

"Ah… aku tak peduli! Aku capek!" kata Naruto sambil membuang sapu yang ia pegang dan berjalan keluar kandang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di taman penuh rumput hias di samping kandang.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum bel istirahat, Dobe." Kata Sasuke ikut berjalan keluar dan menunduk memandang gadis pirang itu.

"Cerewet, Teme! Apa kau gak capek?' Tanya Naruto tak peduli sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang meniup wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kurasa istirahat beberapa menit tak akan ada masalah." Jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya memandang gadis pirang di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya ditemukan tengah tertidur berdampingan oleh guru wanita paling killer di sekolah itu.

.

.

_Cara kita berbicara dan bertingkah, benar-benar sangat mirip,_

_Rasanya seperti kita sudah sangat lama saling mengenal satu sama lain._

_._

_._

"Kyuubi-neesan, hari libur seperti ini kenapa menyeretku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan?" gerutu gadis berjaket orang eitu kesal.

"Dan kenapa kita bisa bersama dengan TEME ini?" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok berjaket putih yang tengah bersedekap tak peduli di depannya.

"Berisik, Dobe! Teriakanmu bias membuatku tuli." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap telinga.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya sosok berambut jingga yang di panggil Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak kenal Teme/Dobe seperti dia!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Itachi dengan enteng saat melihat kedua sosok di depannya saling lempar deathglare.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Teme? Kau menguntitku?"

"Berisik, Dobe! Memangnya kau pantas untuk dikuntit?"

"Dasar Uchiha mesum brengsek!"

"Cewek rubah hiperaktif."

"Kepala pantat ayam!"

"rambut sailormoon."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya bisa saling pandang melihat kedua adik mereka saling lempar makian.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada polos.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau sudah punya pacar, Naru."

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian kompak sekali." Komentar Itachi.

"Mesranya…" kata Kyuubi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"DIAM!" bentak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan lagi. Sebelum saling pandang kemudian membuang muka. Bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ngin ke toko musik. Tapi mumpung kita ketemu,bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

_Mengirimkan SMS pada saat yang bersamaan._

_Memikirkan hal yang sama pula._

_Mungkin kita memang sudah lama terikat oleh benang merah._

_._

_._

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di antara deretan mobil yang ada di tempat parkir. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku sementara tangan yang lain memegang bungkusan kaset yang baru saja ia beli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mengambil hp yang ada di sakunya, berniat memberitahu sang kakak bahwa ia pulang duluan. Biar saja baka aniki itu pulang naik angkot. Siapa suruh bukannya menemaninya, dia malah keenakan jalan-jalan bersama kakak si Dobe itu. Mana si Dobe juga ikut. Huh… ia benar-benar tak ingin lama-lama bersama dengan gadis pirang itu. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka berdua terus saja bertengkar meributkan hal kecil. Seperti… mau makan pizza atau sushi… atau… siapa yang mengambil potongan pertama pizza.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, dan bukannya kesal setengah mati.

Namun senyum sasuke terhenti saat mendapati hpnya kini berubah warna menjadi orange terang dengan hiasan ramen dimana-mana.

Sejak kapan hpnya berubah seperti jeruk.

Saat itulah seringaian usil cewek berambut jingga yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Naruto itu terbayang di kepala Sasuke.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Sasuke segera mengirim pesan ke nomor hpnya. Sadar betul handphone siapa yang ia bawa. Tepat setelah ia selesai mengirim pesan, hp orange itu bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pesan telah di terima. Sasuke segera membuka dan membacanya.

'KAU MEMBAWA HP-KU, TEME!'

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Sasuke segera menekan rangkaian nomor kemudian menempelkan hp itu ke telinganya.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk." Terdengar suara operator bicara.

Sasuke menggeram pelan dan kembali menekan nomor yang sama.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi-"

"Sialan, beraninya dia menggunakan handphone ku seenaknya. Gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali, sebelum terhenti saat hp orange itu berbunyi.

"Halo." Jawab Sasuke saat menyadari nomornya tertera di layar hp. Rupanya jaringan mereka sibuk karena mereka berdua saling telpon seperti orang bodoh.

"TEME! KEMBALIKAN HP-KU!" terdengar suara melengking yang langsung membuat Sasuke menjauhkan hp dari telinganya.

"Berhenti berteriak, Dobe! Sekarang kau ada di mana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan. Tak menyadari sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak di belakangnya.

"Aku sedang di toko boneka. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku di tempat parkir, diamlah! Aku akan kesana."

"Aku saja yang ke sana, Teme! Kau tak mungkin mencariku di seluruh toko boneka di mall ini. Lagipula aku juga mau pulang. Biar saja Kyuubi pulang naik angkot!"

"Hn, cepatlah."

"Jangan ditutup, Teme! Aku malas menghubungimu lagi!"

"Kau memakai pulsaku, Dobe."

"Hehehe… baru sadar?"

"Berani kau mengutak atik hp ku, kau pasti menye-"

Duak…

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam belakang kepala Sasuke. Membuat pandangannya menggelap sebelum terjatuh di lantai ruang parkir yang sepi.

Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya dari hp orange yang tergeletak di samping wajahnya.

.

.

_Aku selalu ingin melihat masa depan bersama denganmu,_

_Memandanginya di tempat dan bintang yang sama,_

_Mencarinya di langit dan ingatan yang sama._

_Di masa depan saat kau membayangkan dirimu…_

_Mungkinkah aku ada disana?_

_._

_._

Sepasang mata berwarna onix itu terbuka perlahan. Memandang sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita sambil mengerang pelan merasakan nyeri di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke berusaha bangun dari posisisnya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum sadar sesuatu mengikat tangannya dengan erat.

"Wah… Tuan muda Uchiha kita sudah bangun rupanya." Sebuah suara bicara membuat Sasuke mendongak. Berusaha melihat sosok yang berada dalam kegelapan. Sebelum dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang, Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang silau. Saat itulah ia melihat segerombolan orang dengan jas hitam berdiri mengelilinginya. Mereka semua sekitar 20 orang.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang dengan rambut berwarna putih dan berkacamata bulat, yang di yakini Sasuke sebagai ketua berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"huh… seperti biasa, semua Uchiha memang sombong." Kata pria itu sambil berjongkok dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke manjauhkan dagunya dengan jijik.

"Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya…" kata pria itu kembali berdiri dan berbalik pergi. Diikuti sosok-sosok lain yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Lagipula, aku tak berjanji mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan utuh hahaha…" kata pria itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik Sasuke hingga berdiri kemudian memukul perutnya dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke menunduk menahan sakit. Sebelum yang lain mulai ikut memukulinya, Sasuke menendang sosok yang memeganginya hingga terjengkang. Masih dengan tangan terikat, Sasuke berdiri di tengah kerumunan sosok berjas hitam.

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening.

Sebelum dengan cepat Sasuke menendang seseorang yang berusaha menyerangnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang diarahkan padanya dan balas menendang dengan akurat. Membuat beberapa dari mereka tergeletak sambil memegangi wajah, kepala dan perut yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Sasuke.

Namun jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak membuat Sasuke kewalahan dan akhirnya berhasil membuatnya tumbang. gerombolan penculik itu bertubi-tubi memukuli dan menendang Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai.

Sambil menahan sakit, tanpa sengaja mata onixnya terpaku pada jendela kecil berjeruji yang ada jauh diatas dinding. Menampakkan langit malam yang gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang berkelip menemaninya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesosok gadis bermata biru terbayang di mata Sasuke. Gadis berkulit tan yang berteriak kesal saat ia mengejeknya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tak disangka terlihat sangat bersinar saat tertawa dan tersenyum.

Naruto.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat si dobe itu? Si dobe yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

Yang juga bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata menahan sakit saat sekelompok orang berjas hitam it uterus memukulinya. Hingga tanpa sadar cairan merah mengalir dari bibirnya yang menahan teriakan.

Setidaknya ia ingin kembali menatap mata biru itu. Membelai pipinya yang sewarna madu. Atau… mengecup bibirnya yang seperti kelopak sakura.

Kalau tidak sedang dipukuli seperti ini, Sasuke mungkin akan tertawa membayangkan ia dan Si dobe itu bersama. Tapi mau tak mau Sasuke membayangkannya juga. Ia dan Naruto.

Naruto.

Hal itulah yang terakhir dipikirkan Sasuke sebelum kegelapan menutupi pandangannya yang mulai memburam.

.

.

_Kita berdua begitu cocok,_

_Seperti sudah di putuskan sejak awal,_

_Aku percaya kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama._

_._

_._

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pipinya membuat kesadaran Sasuke perlahan kembali.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" panggil sebuah suara dengan berbisik.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya dan tertegun saat memandang seraut wajah yang ada dipikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu, kini tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sosok bermata biru itu sambil berusaha melepas ikatan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, naruto?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto membantunya duduk.

"Aku melihatmu saat diseret gerombolan orang itu dan mengikutimu kemari. Aku sudah menelpon polisi." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke mengerang pelan saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri.

"Kau berdarah…" kata Naruto sambil mengusap wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka lecet dan lebam. Naruto segera mengambil sapu tangan dari tas orange kecil yang dibawanya dan dengan perlahan mengusap bibir Sasuke yang berdarah.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memegang tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto dan menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Hanya sepasang mata onix dan sapphire yang saling pandang tanpa ada yang mengucap sepatah katapun.

Hingga sebuah suara berisik merusak suasana di antara mereka.

Brak…

Keduanya terlonjak kaget saat pintu yang semula tertutup itu menjeplak terbuka diikuti gerombolan berjas hitam yang memasuki ruangan.

"Huh… rupanya ada tikus yang menyusup kemari." Kata pimpinan yang berambut putih tadi mencemooh.

Perlahan Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri. Keduanya saling beradu punggung saat orang-orang berjas hitam itu mengelilingi mereka.

"kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik sosok raven di belakangnya. Bersiap memasang posisi bertahan.

"Huh… luka seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya bagiku! kau sendiri, kau yakin bisa berkelahi?" kata Sasuke ikut melirik gadis di belakangnya dengan khawatir.

"Hei… begini-begini, aku ini juara karate tingkat SMA, kau tahu?" balas Naruto sengit. Keduanya saling lirik sebelum tersenyum secara bersamaan. merasakan hangat di punggung masing-masing yang saling bersentuhan.

"Habisi mereka!" perintah sang ketua sebelum semua pria berjas hitam itu menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan sigap, naruto menangkap kaki salah seorang dari mereka yang berusaha menendang wajahnya, ia berputar dan balas menendang hingga sosok itu terpelanting membentur tembok.

"Huh, lumayan juga." Komentar Sasuke sambil meninju salah satu wajah musuh dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga sebelum kembali menahan salah satu pukulan dengan kedua tangan dan balas memukul perut musuh.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto sambil memelintir salah satu tangan musuh dan menendang bokongnya.

"Lumayan untuk anak sd." Jawab Sasuke sebelum tiba-tiba melesat di belakang Naruto dan menyikut musuh yang berusaha memukul Naruto dari belakang.

"Huh… lalu kau apa? Anak tk?" balas Naruto sambil berputar di depan Sasuke dan menendang wajah musuh yang berusaha memukul Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyerang. Tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum.

"Cukup! Kau akan mati disini, Uchiha!" teriak ketua gerombolan itu sambil menodongkan sepucuk pistol ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memnadang pria itu dengan terkejut sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto berlari di hadapannya dan…

Dor…

Menerima peluru yang ditembakkan pria itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat sosok gadis itu perlahan ambruk dan segera di tangkap Sasuke sebelum membentur lantai.

Setelah menembak, sosok berbaju hitam itu segera berbalik menuju pintu untuk melarikan diri sebelum tiba-tiba sepasuken polisi sudah mengelilinginya dan menodongkan moncong pistol ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke panik saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari perut Naruto.

"Mana kutahu… tubuhku… ukh… bergerak sendiri." Bisik Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei... Bertahanlah… aku tak akan memafkanmu kalau kau berani meninggalkanku!" teriak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang kini berlumuran darah. Namun gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya terkulai lemas di pelukan Sasuke.

"Hei… Naruto!"

.

.

_Dimasa depan saat kau membayangkan dirimu, di langit dan ingatan yang sama,_

_Kan selalu kita cari bersama._

_Masa depan bersama denganmu, di tempat dan bintang yang sama,_

_Kita akan selalu melihatnya._

_._

_._

Ruangan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih itu sunyi. Hanya suara semilir angin yang bertiup memasuki jendela yang terdengar. Membuat korden yang juga berwarna putih itu melambai pelan.

Sepasang mata sebiru langit itu perlahan terbuka. Ia melirik sekeliling sebelum terhenti saat menatap sosok raven yang tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Wajah berkulit pucat itu sudah bersih dan kini penuh perban dan plester. Namun baju yang dipakainya masih penuh noda darah. Baju yang sama yang dikenakannya saat ia diculik. Tangan berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Gumam sosok raven itu sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Huh?" gumam Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." kata Sasuke. Masih menatap gadis berambut pirang itu tanpa bergerak.

"Sasuke…" panggil naruto lagi.

"Dasar idiot! Bagaimana kalau peluru itu mengenai organ vitalmu? Bagaimana kalau kau koma dan tidak bangun lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kalau…" kata-kata penuh amarah Sasuke terhenti saat tangan berkulit sewarna madu itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan sosok raven disampingnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu…" ulang Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sebelum dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir naruto. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku…" bisik Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf."

Keduanya terus begitu selama beberapa saat. Hanya diam sambil saling berpelukan.

"Uh, aduh… Sasuke! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Keluh Naruto di antara bahu Sasuke.

.

.

_Dan selalu kita berjalan bersama, saling berpegangan tangan,_

_Meskipun di hari penuh air mata, dan di hari yang cerah._

_._

_._

"Berhenti bergerak-gerak, Dobe! Aku jadi tak bisa memasukkannya." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Ah… aku tak mau." Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kubilang diam!" perintah Sasuke sambil memasangkan sebuah sepatu highheels berwarna bening seperti kaca…

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau beli, Teme!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Berisik, Dobe. Aku yang membelikanmu. Jadi diam dan pakai saja." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang sepatu yang terlihat sangat pas di kaki Naruto. Ia memanggil pelayan dan segera membayarnya dengan sebuah kartu kredit mengkilat.

Sasuke segera membantu Naruto berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Teme, kenapa kau membelikanku sepatu baru?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha berjalan dengan tegak di atas sepatu berhak 5 cm itu.

"Supaya kau segera membuang sepatu orange butut milikmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menangkap Naruto yang akan terjatuh.

"Hei… itu sepatu favoritku!"

"Sepatu itu sudah waktunya masuk museum, Dobe."

"aku tak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi ini! Kau mau aku jatuh terguling-guling?"

"Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Memangnya aku pencuri!"

"…"

"…"

"Sini, pegang tanganku."

.

.

FIN.

.

.

yuppp... maaf ya ceritanya pasaran *smile*

um... bagaimana? mohon pendapatnya ya...

REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
